Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a transistor display panel, a method for manufacturing thereof, and a display device including the same.
Discussion of the Background
A transistor included in various electronic devices, such as a display device, includes a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and a semiconductor. The transistor is used as a switching element, a driving element, and the like in the display device.
The semiconductor material used in the transistor is an important factor in determining characteristics of the transistor. The semiconductor typically includes silicon (Si). The silicon is divided into amorphous silicon and polysilicon according to a crystallization type, wherein the amorphous silicon has a simple manufacturing process but has low charge mobility such that there is a limit for manufacturing a high performance thin film transistor, and the polysilicon has high charge mobility but a process of crystallizing the silicon is required such that the manufacturing cost is increased and the process is complicated. Recently, studies regarding a thin film transistor using an oxide semiconductor with a higher on/off ratio and carrier mobility than the amorphous silicon, and lower cost and higher uniformity than polycrystalline silicon, have progressed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.